


Bloody fuckin hell

by Rosethemaid14



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Demonic Possession, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, M/M, Parent Death, Past Character Death, Religious Cults, Smut, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Waffles, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethemaid14/pseuds/Rosethemaid14
Summary: The world went to absolute hell only a year after the war between the red army and the rebels began but soon enough it got worse. Tom, Edd, and Matt get separated when another enemy springs fourth causing the war to do a fucking back flip. It gets worse however, Tord is responsible for their 'death'. She's here. She's angry. And she can't die.





	1. Rotten luck

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for my au I am making a comic of. The first chapter gonna be fuckin short.

(It's an introduction chapter nothing super good yet) (updating this bitch)  
\---------------------------------------------------------

Sunsets...they were always his favorite thing about the end of the day. Not sleep, cola (debatable), or movie nights. It reminded him that darkness taking over might not be as bad. It had been only five years since Tom had shot Tord down with a harpoon after the communist fuck betrayed them.. War had hardened them, made them more mature, Edd grew stubble and gained muscle his personality hardening into an armor, Tom got a bit taller and his face hardened giving him a cold look to replace his resting bitch face. Matt lost an eye and his hair became gelled down a bit he stayed the same height he lost that dimwitted mentality he had when he was younger. All of them have come far and learned the ropes of running an army, spies, AWOL soldiers, death. They dealt with it all without losing an ounce of their determination or 'companionship' (more like fucking each other on desks).

Edd took in a deep breath, and exhaled to ease his nerves, spring was nearing an end and the cool air was shifting to a warmer feel. On a night like this back at home he might have gone outside with the others for a backyard party. The hardened brunette shook his head of those warm thoughts. Not now. Not when he was on a mission, Tor- The red leader has been told to have created a new bio-weapon. One that could bring armies to their knees a terrible weapon that they can't afford being released. Tom drank from his water bottle his shoulders tense, and Matt worked on disabling the laboratory security, the plan was simple destroy the lab before the weapon and fully be worked for release. A quick get in and out job.. A tiny beep signaled the door was unlocked and security was off allowing the three in. Everything was quiet.. too quiet for their liking only making them hurry more to their destination the feeling of unease present like a thick cloud. The bio-weapon, also known as ROT a chemical that alters and mutates people mentally and physically created from tom's monster DNA was dangerous it could destroy civilization. If only they had known it was also air born, Tom was the first to fall eyes wide behind his goggles, drool, and foam escaping his mouth with each wheezy breath he let out. Matt was next only he reacted differently he began screaming and thrashing on the floor, screams dying down to wheezy breaths like Tom. Edd's body began to burn and a pained cry left him his eyes going wide and blank. The three blacked out from the pain soon enough after, a muffled chuckle escaping the gas masked figure in the back. A radio click filled the growing silence. "The mission was a success Red leader."

The sound of a vehicle driving off was what stirred the drugged brit back into the real world. His back felt heavy and each movement would make sharp tendrils of pain flare up and bloom like flowers before wilting away and numbing like scar tissue. On any other day this would be a cause for worry and concern but for now he was more focused on his aching head and the poster of tord on the graffiti covered wall. His poster seemed new but it was obvious it was tampered with, a red spray painted cross above his head and a detailed bullet hole drawn onto his forehead. Big red X's covered his eyes and a red splatter, as if the poster was shot in the head and bleeding. A familiar sight to see it had been popping up for years with no clue of a culprit besides a simple tag at the bottom. O.R. "Well..fuck.." Edd's scratchy voice filled the endless silence as he glanced around.. He must have been dropped off in the ruins of the old city which luckily was not too far from his rebel base underground. Shakily he stood up and began slowly walking out the allie and onto the sidewalk, buildings were broken down and destroyed, streets littered in rubble and cars that wouldn't work or be of use now. The brown haired brit could only hope that he would safely get back to base and find his friends, but hope was a crack dream in this city and luck was not on his side..even his lucky can wasn't gonna save his ass, now edd could understand why tom wasn't really sober for all those years after highschool the world sucked ass..The stench of rot and garbage followed Edd in his slow limp, he felt weighed down from what ever was on his back, that pounding headache dying away. He could faintly pick up on the shuffling of footsteps heading closer..

On the other side of the city much closer to the Red army's eastern base a crate wobbled around, it's contents was in great pain and made it obvious. Their voice warped and twisted like parts of their body. A pained warble filled the air cries for help that went unheard till soft footsteps approached the crate and it was cracked open. Wide eyes stared at the pathetic being in the crate, their ginger hair was dirty with grease, only one eye remained while the smooth skin melded to a dark black substance that looked squishy and moldable. His arms were gone, his uniform destroyed and the smell of rot was prominent. "HeLp Me...." Matt wailed in pain as his body was wracked with another tremor, he couldn't stop shaking or hold himself up without his arms. "Poor thing, don't worry I'll help you" A soft voice echoed to Matt like static white noise as he stared at the blurry figure pulling a phone from their dress. "Such a horrible fate.." With those words the pain became too much and the ginger lost consciousness.

https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/490169344408682508/576568697192448037/Olivias_lovely_art.png (I drew this btw for this


	2. Silly little bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord's celebratory cigar and relaxation session is interrupted when a blast from the past kicks down his door, literally. He already knows this may not end well..God families are such a chore.

Tord's office was nice, it contrasted greatly to where his new pet was. Locked in a metal doggy crate under Tord's feet dangerously close to the fireplace the metal turning to a near scorching heat like an oven. The only sounds besides the crackling fire was a primal, gnashing, snarling, wail. Tord slipped a slice of steak down and then it vanished in the darkness of the cage as a whimper broke loose from the communist's captive. In all honesty Tord was at a near orgasmic state of calm, as weird as that sounded, he was stress free as he puffed away to his cigar.. It's rich taste only made the success feel better, his pet was where he belonged, the rebel army was most likely moments away from being taken over, his old friends were handled.. Everything was nice and perfect until , a nagging feeling burned at the back of his head like an itch in his brain. He just couldn't figure out what it was.. Did he forget to sign something? No no.. Patryk would have ripped him a new ass if he did. What was it? He knew that his schedule was as barren as the old city he now set up base in besides the frequent march of soldiers. He knew he wasn't horny, he knew that for a fact, he was the reason after all why his pet Thomas was whimpering, poor brit was still facing the mutations of the ROT he had inhaled after the rough hour in Tord's bed. That nagging itch was refusing to go away and it was giving him a headache and starting to spoil his mood. "Faen.."

The agitated leader scratched the back of his head and tapped his boot on top of the metal box to silence Tom's growing whimpers. He knew Tom was in pain and if he actually gave a damn right now then he might have whispered sweet words to the sassy bastard..But not now when he was just breaking him to learn his place. "I swear i'm forgetting something...What the hell is it.." He grumbled and put his now finished cigar out on the ash tray.. A sudden crash brough his attention to his office door in alarm. A familiar figure standing in the door way, blank dead eyes staring straight into whatever soul Tord had. "Ah shit did I break that?" She sounded the same as she had years ago the only acception being her tone was more flat and emotionless. He stared with annoyance, fear, horror, joy, dread, and a crushing weight of guilt. "Take a picture it'll last longer." The girl chuckled sassily yet this emotion was flat and fake nothing like before when things were still starting out in the army. "Ho-" "How?" The girl interuppted the leader. "Yeesh you look like shit, dad 1 and 2 must be so proud." The shock wore off of Tord and he brought a scowl onto his face. "You've aged well, Bitch." "Ohoho..name calling are we? And I thought you were mature, big broth-" He suddenly snapped. "Don't call me that! You don't get to call me that!" Silence washed over the room even Tom's whimpers and whines went mute...For about five seconds. "Damn you're as moody as a bitch on her period 'Turd'." Tord could feel his good eye twitch with rage but he knew he couldn't snap at her anymore, he couldn't afford pissing her off or worse, making her snap.

"Olivia take a seat if you're gonna just bust in." So she did, Olivia sat down on a chair infront of Tord's desk, adjusting and smoothing out her gravity defying skirt that never seemed to stay down." So is that the infamous Tom you've told me about in that box?" She peered at the box with no emotion besides a glimmer of curiosity. "Observant as ever Olivia." Her dead eyes flashed for a brief moment with recognition before it was snuffed out. Tord couldn't meet her gaze nor could he stare at her in general, her dress and face was splattered in blood the same way when he saw the life drain from her bright blue eyes to an almost grey. A knot formed in Tord's stomach on that memory, he's never really felt sorry for most of the things he's shot but this one made his heart break it wasn't even on purpose..He snapped out of it when the short threat pulled a small baggie of gummy edibles from her dress pocket and began eating atleast a handful. "Don't feel like not being high as a fucking kite right now." Of course Tord rolled his eye, when wasn't she eating those like a starving animal.

She spoke after devouring her gummies like second nature."How have ya been these last 7 years?" Olivia asked but Tord knew what she was really asking 'What fuck up have you done this time.' "Nothing you haven't heard on the news or seen from spying on me." A broken sigh left the girl as she relaxed in her chair, her expression slowly melting away to a sleepy exhausted look. "Good to hear." Tord visibly relaxed when he saw a familiar warmth in the previously dead eyes his guest had before. "I'm just fuckin peachy.. As peachy as a walking corpse can be." Her voice held no heat in it but the red leader could feel the malice even without the tone, he's known her long enough that he didn't even need to hear a tone in her words. Just the judging look in her eyes, staring into him like a hole, ones that could haunt his worst nightmares and leave him with shivers, ones that always made him feel uneasy. He always hated that intense stare she gave people when they were younger he had no idea how Pat was able to deal with her creepy shit yet now it was worse. 

She's been dead for 7 years...

Yet she kept coming back.. even if this is the only time he's seen her face to face in years yet he knew she stuck around some how. 

"Silly little bitch.." 

"Stupid big brother."

(Adopted siblings btw I'll explain later)

https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/530509464009310219/553965775623421962/oliviaa.png (also Olivia's ref without the blood

https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/530509464009310219/580228328254996510/yesh.png (everyone's ref for now like tom's has changed and so has edd's but this is basically it


End file.
